The present invention relates to high fiber content baked goods. To be called "high fiber," bread must include 2 grams of fiber per slice.
Typically, the fiber content of baked goods, as for example high fiber bread, is increased by adding wood fiber, ground stems or the like. While such ingredients are in the broadest sense "natural ingredients," they are not the type of ingredients one would expect or desire to find in bread or other baked products.
Fat is also added to bread to facilitate processing. This is of course undesirable from a health standpoint.
While the problem of increasing fiber content of baked product and the problem of added fat are not in and of themselves related, they are both solved through the synergistic results achieved by the present invention.